The Duke of Mount Deer modern SD style
by Cool Blue Firefox
Summary: Gomen nasai for the long delay. Here are the uploads. Enjoy. I now accept anonymous reviews.
1. Wai Siu Poh

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk. Takehiko Inoue does.  
  
Author's note: This fic is based on the series 'The Duke of Mount Deer', but in modern Slam Dunk style.  
  
~ Wai Siu Poh ~  
  
"Mom, where's Dad?"  
  
At that, the mother looked up from her work to face her cheerful, innocent, bright-eyed, redheaded little son of hers with wide questioning eyes.  
  
"Why did you ask that question?" the mother asked.  
  
"Well, it's because the other kids have fathers and I don't even know if I have one. So where is my father, huh Mom?"  
  
At first she had no idea how to answer him. For how could she tell him that she was once a prostitute, and that she had slept with seven men before she got pregnant and didn't know who the father of her child was? Indeed, how is she going to tell that to her 8 year-old son? Then, an amazing idea came into her head. Smilingly, she told her son the answer.  
  
"Well son, you are one lucky little boy. You see, all the other kids have only ONE father, but you, on the other hand, have SEVEN fathers! Isn't that great!" she answered as cheerfully as her son questioned her.  
  
"Wow, that's really great. To think I have seven dads while the other kids boast to have only one dad. I'm better that all of them. But that doesn't answer my question, where are they?"  
  
"Well Sakuragi, they all died before you were born. They died in various ways sadly and tragically before your little redhead came into this world." His mother answered sadly, almost with a sob in her voice.  
  
"But how and why?" Sakuragi asked with bulging honey-brown eyes.  
  
"Well honey, it's because they have very short life-span, that's why."  
  
"Now how can I be a lucky kid when I have now fathers, since they are all dead." Sobbed the little redhead boy.  
  
"You are still lucky because the other kids follow the characteristics of only one father, but you are following the characteristics of all seven of your fathers," she lied.  
  
"Really!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes indeed. You've got you 1st father's handsome face, your 2nd father's height, your 3rd father's strength and built, your 4th father's athletic skills, your 5th father's dark complexion, your 6th father's honey-brown eyes and your 7th father's fiery red hair. All this in one makes you a perfect son of mine," boasted his mother.  
  
"Boy, I am a lucky boy. I must be the luckiest boy in the world. You know what, Mom?"  
  
"What, honey?"  
  
"I'm going to marry SEVEN wives just like you having seven husbands, Mom. In that way, I can pass down these special characteristics to each of my wives' kids, the way my dads passed them all down to me. Won't that be great?"  
  
"Well, we will see about that."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Author's note: There, that's the 1st chapter. Please review to me on what you think about the story as well as who will be Sakuragi's seven wives. It can be girls or boys or a mixture of both boys and girls. I'm warning you, if you don't review to me, I will not continue this story. Then you won't be able to know the rest of the story. Hehehe! I'm a selfish kid. 


	2. The first day of school

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied. I don't own Slam Dunk, so there!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I had some thinking to do before I proceeded. Hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
~ The First Day Of School ~  
  
# High School Years #  
  
The alarm clock went off about half an hour ago, yet there was a certain red head still snoring away on his pillow, oblivious to the fact that he was about to be late on his first day of senior high school. His mother came in to check on him and found that he was still sleeping.  
  
"Hanamichi dear, it's time to wake up or else you'll be late for school."  
  
No respond. Getting frustrated, she tried calling her son gently, one more time.  
  
"Dear, it's morning already, and it's not good to sleep too long or else you'll become very bad-tempered."  
  
There was still no answer. Feeling her blood boil, she immediately went into the bathroom to get a bucket of icy cold water and watered her son from head to toe. But would you believe it, her son slept on without making any movement! She couldn't take it anymore and so she grabbed hold of the bed sheet and pulled it with all her might, toppling her son out off bed. BUT STILL, he slept on peacefully.  
  
"What has happened to my son today?" the mother wondered aloud to herself. Then she thought of an ingenious idea and quickly acted on it. She went close to her son's ear and whispered these few words alluringly.  
  
"Hanamichi dear, Youhei is waiting for you outside!"  
  
The reaction was immediate. Sakuragi was soon up and hurrying straight to the bathroom before you can say, "Wake up!" He was soon dressed up and was down for breakfast in just ONE minute. His mother was serving him with his favourite pancake.  
  
"Mom, you said Youhei was waiting for me, but where is he?"  
  
"It's just one of my ways of waking you up, you sleepy redhead!"  
  
"Aw, MOM, you shouldn't have use that trick on the tensai you know!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I. And speaking of the devil, here he comes!"  
  
Sure enough, as they were about to eat breakfast, Youhei and the rest of the Sakuragi Gundam came knocking on the door that very instant.  
  
"Good morning Mrs.Sakuragi. Morning Hanamichi!"  
  
"Good morning, Youhei dear," answered Mrs.Sakuragi.  
  
"Good morning, Mito," answered Hanamichi, cheerfully, while giving the other boy a peck on the lips.  
  
Mrs.Sakuragi accepted the gesture. She also accepted the fact that her son is gay. She knew that those two boys love each other. They have known each other since they were in elementary school. So did the other Sakuragi Gundam. In fact, they had always predicted that those two would certainly fall for each other and be together always.  
  
"Yo love-birds, isn't it time for us to get to school?" asked Noma.  
  
"What! Not yet, I still want to have some breakfast. Mrs.Sakuragi is famous for her pancakes," protested a pleading Takamiya.  
  
"You already have four breakfast in each of our houses, and if you don't stop eating, bet you're going to explode pretty soon!" answered a laughing Chuichiro.  
  
"Would you guys just SHUT UP!" screamed an infuriated Hanamichi. Gulping down a piece of pancake and half a glass of milk, he hurried everyone out of his house. Saying a quick "Good bye" to his mother, he and his Gundam set off to school. And all the while, his arms were wrapped tightly around his koibito.  
  
Mrs. Sakuragi stood at the door and waved her son off. She couldn't help chuckling to herself as she watched the two lovebirds enjoying each others embrace. Though they were gay, they looked beautiful together. The scene reminded her of her own happy love life as she wished them both a happy relationship. But there was something still bothering her since the day the words were spoken.  
  
"I'm going to marry SEVEN wives."  
  
"Maybe it will come true, but with a little twist. SEVEN husbands. Good luck, my dear GAY son."  
  
Author's Note: So, how do you like it? Boring? Please review this fic! I'll tell you how did Sakuragi become gay in some later chapters. Ja ne! 


	3. Sweet Memories

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied. Blah, blah, blah.........  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like it. That's all I can say.  
  
~ Sweet Memories ~  
  
The sun was shining brightly on that beautiful Monday morning. As the Sakuragi Gundam were on their way to high school, Hanamichi's mind drifted to the very first day he met the Gundam in elementary school. It was also the very first day he met his koibito, Youhei.  
  
# Flashback- Elementary school years #  
  
It was the first day of elementary school. As usual, you can hear the same old phenomenon of young children crying to go home because they couldn't bear the thoughts of being alone without their parents. But there were some who took the ordeal pretty well, especially a certain redheaded kid.  
  
"This is going to be a wonderful day for the tensai! Nyaahahaha!"  
  
Suddenly, someone bummed into him from behind and made him lose balance and he fell hard on his ass. This made him mad and he got up quickly as he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Hei, how dare you push the tensai from the back! Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you badly?" answered the other boy.  
  
Hanamichi turned around and saw a short but cute looking boy staring at him with frighten, innocent looking brown eyes. The boy looks as though he was about to cry and Hanamichi did not like to see other kids crying. So he said:  
  
"It's OK. I'm fine. Don't cry, please. I didn't mean to frighten you. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Mito Youhei. And yours?"  
  
"Hanamichi Sakuragi." As he answered the little boy, three others came up to them. One was tall with blonde hair, another was a little shorter than the other with black hair while the other was short, fat and rounded with spectacles.  
  
"Hanamichi, meet my friends. This one is Chuichiro, the other is Noma and that one is Takamiya."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you all!"  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Hanamichi!"  
And so a new friendship began between the five friends. They went through good and bad times together, helping each other out when in need. But there was something more special shared between Hanamichi and Youhei. Whenever girl dumps Hanamichi, Youhei would be the first to comfort him. Whenever Hanamichi gets into trouble, Youhei would be the one to come to the rescue. In short, Youhei is always there whenever Hanamichi needs him.  
  
"Youhei, there is something that I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it Hanamichi. You know I can keep your secrets. Is it about a girl?"  
  
"No, it's about something else. Emm.can I ask you something first?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you gay? I mean can you accept homosexual people?"  
  
"It's a personal question, but I must say I prefer to think myself as gay. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's because I am gay too. And I think I like you. No, I love you, Youhei. I really do."  
  
"You know Hanamichi, I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time. What took you so long?"  
  
And this was the beginning of their beautiful relationship. They told this to the others and they nearly choke themselves to death of laughing, which, unfortunately, didn't happen. Instead they received a head-butt each by Hanamichi.  
  
# End of Flashback #  
  
Hanamichi was still daydreaming when Youhei tugged at his sleeves, awakening him from his fantasy.  
  
"What are you thinking of?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking of the time I pondered to myself whether I was a gay or not. Looks like it was true all along. I am gay."  
  
"And I'm glad. Or else I won't have any boys to love me the way you do."  
  
"Don't worry Youhei. I'll love you forever and ever. Just trust me."  
  
"I do." And he kissed him passionately on the lips, savouring the taste of his lovers kiss.  
  
The others looked on as the lovebirds continued their romantic kiss. 


	4. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied. Takehiko Inoue owns Slam Dunk, not me!  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy and please review this fic, OK. TQ!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** ~ A New Beginning ~  
  
They reached the school just when the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. Holding Youhei's hand, Hanamichi dragged him towards the first year's classrooms with the Gundam running right behind them. They knew their classroom before hand, so they raced towards the classroom marked Year 1 Class 7. Once there, they noticed that everyone there was staring at them. The reason was that they were known to be very famous gangsters during their junior high years, especially Hanamichi. And who could ignore him when he has such red hair to give away his identity.  
  
No sooner did they appear at the door did they hear the teacher's footsteps advancing towards the classroom. They hurriedly found their sits before the teacher came in. The teacher came and began introducing himself before getting on with the preliminary round.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi!"  
  
"Hai, present!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hanamichi, but you have to dye your hair black. We can't have redhead students roaming around the school."  
  
"But my hair is naturally RED!"  
  
"Oh, really. Don't you dare lie to me now Sakuragi! There is no such thing as a redheaded Japanese!"  
  
"But it's the truth, sir. Hanamichi does have natural red hair. It's in his genes."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, Youhei! Be silent while I converse with Mr. Sakuragi."  
  
But before he could continue on, he felt a heavy blow on his head as Hanamichi gave him his infamous head-butt. Everyone looked on in awe for they could not believe that Hanamichi would dare head-butt their teacher, except the Sakuragi Gundam. Youhei let out a great sigh as Hanamichi continued to torture the poor teacher, who was now struggling to survive from the blows he's receiving from the redhead boy.  
  
"That's MY Hanamichi," Youhei whispered to the Gundam. That was very true and this was definitely not a very good start for the Sakuragi Gundam.  
  
It was only after many tedious lessons and annoying stares from the other students that the Gundam managed to talk to each other about what extra-curriculum activities they would like to join. They were all gathered at the rooftop to talk things over.  
  
"What do you suggest that I should join to show-off my tensai's skills, huh Youhei?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You can join anything you like as long as it makes you happy. Because when you're happy, I'm happy too."  
  
"That's so sweet of you, Youhei. You are my most loved koibito in the whole wide world."  
  
"I suggest that you join the Basketball team. You have the height, strength and speed to qualify. Once you have acquired the skills needed to be a basketball player, maybe you'll become a great basketball player. You may even get to join the NBA!" suggested Noma.  
  
"You're right, Noma. The tensai can do anything, even joining the basketball team. So, what do you think, Youhei dear?"  
  
"It's alright with me."  
  
"Fine, then I will join the basketball team. The first practice is held this afternoon in the basketball court. I'll stay back to register myself. Wish me luck!"  
  
"GOOD LUCK! Hanamichi!"  
  
That afternoon. The Sakuragi Gundam adjourned to the to the basketball court. Hanamichi was wearing his favourite blue shirt and white short pants, which made him, look absolutely sexy and alluring with his skin shining with sweat. Youhei couldn't take his eyes off his handsome koibito. He only wished that no one else would take HIS Hanamichi away from him.  
  
The newly recruited members of the basketball team were asked to line- up in front of the seniors. After introducing themselves to the senior, they began their practice. As we all know, Hanamichi knows nothing, not even a wee bit about basketball, and so he had to have special basic training on his own. But Anzai sensei, the coach, could see a great potential in Hanamichi. He assigned Ayako, the manageress to train him under the supervision of Akagi, the captain.  
  
Nothing went right for Hanamichi. He couldn't get to play together with his teammates and he is always picking a fight with the captain and the other seniors. Luckily there were other seniors by his side, helping him to settle down. Youhei couldn't bear the sight of his poor koibito being tortured, but he knows that Hanamichi was a strong-willed person. Once he has set his mind on something, he will not stop to regret.  
  
But he was not the only one who noticed that great quality in Hanamichi. Someone in the basketball team also noticed that quality in Hanamichi and was also developing feelings for that handsome redheaded boy. HE was definitely going to get that boy's attention, whether it will cost him his reputation or not.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not following the series sequence, but it's the only way of slowly introducing all of his koibitos. Hope you enjoy it and please review this fic. I need my readers' ideas to improve this fic. TQ! 


End file.
